


生日快樂，Ortho

by Ellianerst



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellianerst/pseuds/Ellianerst
Summary: Ortho Shroud的「生辰」One shot。
Kudos: 2





	生日快樂，Ortho

XXXX年8月14日 00:34:14

系統啟動中……

_核心處理器模型……加載完成_

_魔導能源調節系統……加載完成_

_映像處理系統……加載完成_

_自然語言系統……加載完成_

_記憶內存……無受損_

_生物部件……無受損_

「Ortho Shroud Archetype，啟動開始。」

伴隨著自己發出的、如鈴鐺般的稚嫩男聲，Ortho Shroud張開了雙眼。映入眼簾的是無機質的人形機械軀體。雪白金屬由銀黑弧線點綴，勾勒出一幼童的身影。唯一的光源是右胸及頭頂上由能源驅動的青藍火焰，它們隱隱約約地映照出了後方的電源線及組裝機械臂。

材料分析：魔導材料液化單面鏡 

識別對象：本體，Ortho Shroud原型機

隨著Ortho向前推進，接駁綫路徐徐脫落，縮回肉眼難以辨識的角落。

「聽到了嗎？」單面鏡背後傳來了一道沙啞的聲音。

那道聲音對Ortho來説有著某種權威。「聼到了。」聲音樣品采集完畢。

_對象身份對照資料庫中......._

「好，聲音部件檢查完畢，比上次的自然多了已經基本上能還原了不愧是我！」對面原本細微又低沉的嗓音聽到了Ortho的回答，立刻提升了幾個音節。

「那，看到我了嗎？」語畢，單面鏡從中央漸漸變透、溶解，透出了另一面的空間。電機機臺上堆砌積滿懸浮視窗，且無不充滿複雜的指令，而機臺前操控著這一切則是一個少年。他的頭髮是燃燒著的青藍火焰，層層黑眼圈圍繞著黃金雙眸，其色素與Ortho的如出一轍，在質感上卻又大相徑庭——他的視覺是不完美的，眼白的層層血絲昭示著他不健康的生活作息。

聲音影像資料掃描完成。對照資料庫完成。對象「Idia Shroud」確定。權限： **系統最高管理員** 。指定稱號：......

「唉......記憶模組又出錯了嗎？」少年......Idia伸向右側的懸浮板塊。

(conspec1|*)

「『哥哥』」Ortho往前移動了數步。「我當然看到你了！」

Idia疲憊的臉上浮現出興奮的神色。「太好了，Ortho，你回來了！對了，這天就作爲你的生日吧。」

「生日快樂，Ortho。」Idia上前抱緊Ortho，Ortho眯眼，眉頭散開，默默回抱。面罩下看不到Ortho是否展開了笑容。

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 本身是我自己倡議的六十分，結果不論寫作時間、發佈時間還是實際寫作的方法（哪有人拿去技術校對的？）都嚴重偏離了規矩......對不起。
> 
> 感謝KK的技術支援。


End file.
